A typical two-reel tape recorder has magnetic tape wound on a supply reel, transported over a cylindrical read/write head drum to a take-up reel supplying torque to move the tape. The tape is threaded through and driven by a motorized capstan and pinch roller disposed downstream of the head. The capstan typically controls tape speed. Tape tension is provided by torque control of the supply reel. A tension roller is typically disposed between the head and the supply reel to sense tape tension. Tape motion is typically sensed by a capacitive sensing unit. Beginning of tape (BOT) and end of tape (EOT) are typically sensed by attaching transparent or reflective material at the beginning and end of the tape and utilizing photodetectors and associated circuitry to detect and signal the beginning and end of the tape. Such a BOT/EOT system requires relatively complex circuitry and its attendant costs. Further, optical BOT/EOT sensors fail when debris (for example, dirt from the tape itself) accumulates over them.